Todo Porque Te Amo
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Tu me rescataste de las manos de Sugoi en ALO, ahora es mi turno de rescatarte, de traerte de nuevo a tu mundo y cumplir nuestra promesa de irnos juntos. No permitiré que nada ni nadie me aleje de la razón de mi existir, de la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida y que se convirtió en la mitad de mi alma-Pensamientos de Asuna antes de regresar a las batallas a muerte.


**Hola a todos, les agradezco el gran recibimiento de mi primera historia en este fandom, debo de admitir que no me esperaba esta aceptación y mas porque fue una loca idea que salió en medio de la actualización de la última parte del Volumen 15 de SAO. Les prometo que en la siguiente actualización del tercer capítulo de mi Fic les agradeceré a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus rewiers.**

**Como siempre es de aclarar que SAO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es su creador Reki Kawahara quien nos da la autorización de usarlos.**

**Este pequeño One-Shot está basado en el capítulo 16 del mismo Volumen 15 de SAO, todo desde aquí se complica más de lo que ya está y Asuna entrara a Underworld como la Diosa de la creación Stacia, será raro verla en ese estado, pero tomando en cuenta que Gabriel esta como el Dios Vector, Alice esta indecisa y Kirito está perdido en sí mismo, es necesario que la guerrera más poderosa de SAO vuelva a su papel.**

**Bueno, los invito a leer, pasen…**

**TODO PORQUE TE AMO**

Asuna estaba completamente aturdida, toda la explicación que le daban del estado de su amado la tenia muy afectada. Estaba temblando tanto de la ira como de la tristeza e impotencia.

-"Kirito-kun, porque nos pasa esto, porque tu"

Al ver el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba, pues sus ojos estaban brillantes, la doctora Rinko que estaba a su lado, la tomo de los hombros en un abrazo de consuelo. Ella sabía que nunca podría ser tan fuerte como Asuna, ella había viajado medio Japón con el solo deseo de ver y recuperar a su amado, había demostrado su profundo amor hacia el..

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su antiguo aprendiz en la facultad de Tokio, Higa

-Aunque el estado del cuerpo de Kirigaya-kun no es nada alentador, aún hay una esperanza para salvarlo

-Cuál es?-pregunto la doctora confundida notando también que Aki estaba perdida ante la idea..

-Es necesario mantener a Kirito-Kun conectado a Underworld- Higa miro hacia la ventana que era muy pequeña a comparación a lo que había mostrado con anterioridad de los enemigos que los tenían de rehenes. Solo unos pocos clics en el centro de mando principal y una hermosa imagen del mundo completo de Underworld se mostró. El hermoso mundo Humano en el centro de la abrazadera del territorio oscuro- En general, a pesar del enorme daño de su imagen y su Fluctlight, está todavía sigue trabajando y recibe constantes estímulos. Así que, aunque desde el mundo real, su alma y su cuerpo no pueden ser curados, allí se puede con el mayor acierto, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que el se culpa demasiado por lo que ocurrió y por supuesto, si el con su alma herida tal vez…

-aun con los altos experimentos científicos, no has podido descifrar que se puede hacer?-pregunto Rinko atenta

-Bueno, más o menos, quizá si existe una fuerza mucho más allá de las capacidades de la ciencia, algo que puede curar la herida y torturada alma de Kazuto Kirigaya y eso sería el amor puro y sincero de alguien por ejemplo..

-Ire yo..-resonó la tranquila pero decidida voz de alguien que todos conocían.

Todos en la sala se quedaron sin aliento, mirando fijamente al mismo tiempo a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras. La antigua destello veloz y subcomandante de los caballeros de la sangre, lo observaba con ojos encendidos, se alejó de Rinko, asintió con la cabeza y continúo:

-Iré a Underworld. Y allí, en el otro lado, le diré a Kirito-Kun que se levante a luchar y así aunque por muy enfermo o triste que el este, hare todo lo posible para sacarlo de ese estado y que vuelva a ser el hombre fuerte que conozco, mi amado espadachín negro..-Aquellas palabras fueron tan hermosas que incluso el propio Higa, que se ha determinado en entregar toda su vida a la ciencia, se quedó sin palabras.

El amor, la entrega, la fidelidad y el dar tu vida por la persona amada, no pensaba que en este tiempo pudiese existir, pero que equivocado se encontraba.

-"Ya has pasado por las más difíciles e infernales pruebas del campo de batalla a su lado y ahora haz decidido ir a su lado a vivir o a morir"-Pensaba Rinko con impacto

-"Que suerte tienes Kirigaya-Kun"-Pensaba Aki con una sonrisa nerviosa ante el panorama que se mostraba enfrente

Las palabras de todos no llegaban a la peli naranja quien se había acercado a la ventana de cristal desde donde se podía ver el cuarto del STL donde su amado estaba conectado. El destino le gustaba ponerlos en eventos inesperados y este deja vu le daba un nuevo dolor en el corazón, pues la escena era la misma que en la que su pequeña amiga Yuuki estuvo aislada por los 2 años previos a su muerte en el hospital.

-Te prometí que nunca me rendiría Yuuki, usare tu espada para buscar lo que más amo, cuídame desde donde estés-hablo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados

-Asuna-la voz de Kikuoka la saco de sus pensamientos-entraras a una zona de guerra, recuerda que en este momento ese mundo no es pacífico-suspiro con sus lentes brillantes-no podemos enviarte con un avatar nivel 1, debes de estar preparada para la batalla por lo que te enviaremos con la cuenta más poderosa a nuestra disposición, debes de buscar y proteger a Kirito y principalmente a Alice, no permitas que algo le pase, ellos no pueden tenerla..

-No me des ordenes Kikuoka-dijo Asuna con voz fría haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente-mi prioridad siempre será Kirito-kun, allí dentro observare la situación y si tengo que intervenir para detener la catástrofe que a ustedes no les importa, lo hare, puedes apostar a ello

Con aquellas palabras camino totalmente decidida a lanzarse al peligro, sus pasos dejaron a la mayoría de sus acompañantes atrás mientras que el dispositivo al lado de Kirito se encendía. Bajo las escaleras e ingreso al lugar, solo Aki estaba a su lado para ayudarle en todo lo médico, se acercó al lado de su amado, retiro el visor que ocultaba su rostro y lo beso con cariño.

-No te desesperes mi amor, voy por ti, no dejare que nada ni nadie te vuelva a dañar, estaré a tu lado para siempre..

Se acercó a su lugar designado, se retiró la parte superior de sus ropas dejando solo su ropa interior, se recostó en la cama de gel observando como Aki le colocaba los electrodos, el conducto de Suero y encendía los aparatos. Cuanto todo el proceso finalizo alzo su rostro hacia el centro de control donde todos la observaban con un mirada de angustia, les dio una sonrisa

-volveré no se preocupen, aún tengo que asesinar a alguien- ante esto Kikuoka dio otro paso atrás, no dudaba que ella cumpliera su amenaza. Observo nuevamente a su amado y cerró los ojos dejando que le colocaran en el Medicuboid y el STL. Sus pensamientos estaban claros, no tenía miedo, volvería a la batalla, volvería a combatir a muerte como en SAO, pero la claridad no la hacía desfallecer, sus sueños estaban a su lado y debía de buscar aun en la más grande oscuridad el alma de su amado..

"Tu me rescataste de las manos de Sugoi en ALO, ahora es mi turno de rescatarte, de traerte de nuevo a tu mundo y cumplir nuestra promesa de irnos juntos. No permitiré que nada ni nadie me aleje de la razón de mi existir, de la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida y que se convirtió en la mitad de mi alma"

Por ti, Por Kirito-kun, por el amor de mi vida, viajare hasta el mismo infierno por estar a tu lado, no importa donde, siempre cubriré tu espalda"


End file.
